


Relationship Galaxy

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, background intruality - Freeform, discussing other relationships, fake galaxys, galaxy metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit can't get to sleep after he's recovered from his illness, and finds himself chatting with Remus about the 3 sides that seem to be courting him
Series: Springtime Deceitber [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 44





	Relationship Galaxy

“So are you dating one or both of them?” Remus was leaning over the edge of the sofa as he spoke, slightly shocking Deceit that someone else was still awake.

He’d been troubling to fall to sleep since recovering, finding he’d grown used to hearing Logan’s breathing as he fell asleep and adjusting to it not being there was difficult.

“Nobody wants to clarify that, hang on, which 2 are you referring to? I thought there were 3 sides trying to court me?” Deceit began to answer only to blink as ‘both’ registered in his mind.

“Virgil and Roman of course. Patton says there was almost an argument over who looked after you.” Remus shrugged, shifting to rest his head on the floor so Deceit could sit next to him, although the right way up. “Is Logan also being included then?”

Deceit pulled off his hat, thankful that with everyone but them asleep it wouldn’t get stolen. “Seems like it. I guess Pat forgot to include it was Logan who kept me in his room, and only let anyone else look after me when you were experimenting?”

“Wow, who made you the sun for them to orbit like planets?” Remus teased, adding in a glowing solar system of four to float under the ceiling. 

Shaking his head Deceit changed it, placing his hat in the centre. “If they orbit anything it’s the hat they all insist on stealing. I’m just the interesting first planet they side track to visit.”

“A hat cannot be the sun they orbit. You are the centre, they are just using the hat as an excuse. It’s more like a comet messenger asking for your attention.” Remus protested, swapping the lights around again, and adding a green and pale blue pair of stars on the opposite side of the room to them.

“So you’re saying I’ll destroy them if the hat gets stolen or damaged in anyway? I’ve contemplated the idea.” Dee mused, just watching the spinning objects. “So what are you and Patton in this galaxy?”

“Twin stars orbiting each other narrowly avoiding the eventual destruction that will explode anything that comes too close if we collide.” Remus shrugged. “It’s probably for the best you’ve got everyone else focused on you rather than how adorable Patton is. Even losing two of his sides will send Thomas into causing havoc I think.”

Deceit shoved his legs away at the suggestion. “You two would never manage any type of destruction over dating. Just hopefully a breakdown of morality as Patton eventually has to question some of his high strung beliefs that contradict everything you are! And you know it. Stop fantasising about that type of destruction and go back to blood and guts and gore.”

Of course that just meant Remus put his legs in Deceit’s lap, laughing. “Maybe I’ll make him do a bible study sometime. That old testament has some wicked ideas I can bring to Thomas.”

Silence fell after that, both sides watching Remus’s galaxy, as a few other planets and stars were placed, small things identifying them as characters from the short videos he’d helped on.

“Logan would really argue with all of this. I bet you’re breaking hundreds of physics laws by making the stars do these patterns.” Deceit mused after a while, his voice soft and on the edge of sleep.

“They’re pretty and great at destruction. I don’t need facts to know that.” Remus insisted, sounding just as tired.


End file.
